It´s About Time
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Lily continua a se esquecer das coisas... E a se lembrar de outras. Num dia completamente insano, muita coisa pode acontecer.


**It's About Time **

By Marmaduke Scarlet

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling – embora ela não os use muito – e a música à banda Lillix.

**Notas da Autora:** A fic se passa toda pelo ponto de vista da Lily, e os pensamentos dela estão em itálico. Ah, eu gostaria de agradecer a Babi Evans por ser a primeira a ler e a me incentivar a publicá-la. Valeu guria!

O verme-cego é um animal de cor castanha que chega a atingir vinte e cinco cm de comprimento, vive em valas úmidas e se mexe muito pouco. Não sei porque eu achei que se um verme-cego apanhasse um resfriado iria ficar com um fôlego bem pequeno.

O Bezerro Apaixonado é um animal extremamente tímido, que sai das toca apenas em noites de lua cheia. Tem o corpo liso e cinza-claro, olhos redondos e salientes no cocuruto da cabeça e quatro perninhas finas que terminam em enormes pés chatos. Ele é capaz de executar complicadas danças apoiado nas patas traseiras e seu excremento prateado se for recolhido antes do nascer do sol e espalhado sobre um canteiro de ervas mágicas e de flores faz com que as plantas cresçam muito mais rápido e que sejam muito mais resistentes.

* * *

_- Que droga Potter! _

_- Não tenho que ficar discutindo sobre a minha vida com você, Evans._

_- Quem te disse que eu estou interessada na sua vida? Acontece que você não pode sair por aí azarando metade da escola! Nem se esfregando com a outra metade!_

_- Perdão, Evans, não me dei conta que a discussão era sobre a minha vida amorosa._

_- Não é nem nunca vai ser! Você é que está levando a coisa para esse lado. _

_James parou de andar, indignado. Lily parou também. _

_- Potter..._

_- Sobre o que estamos discutindo afinal, Lily?_

_**It's about life**_

_**It's about fun**_

Lily meneou a cabeça. Por que o maldito maroto não lhe saía da cabeça? Aquilo já estava lhe tirando o sono. O problema é que ela simplesmente não conseguia lembrar de esquecê-lo. Assim como não conseguia lembrar aonde havia colocado os sapatos. E o livro de história da magia. "Droga!" Estava atrasada de novo.

_**I hate you, I love you**_

_**I just can't remember to forget you**_

_**Who are you, who needs you?**_

_**You make me feel alive, I die, so high**_

_**I'm crawling on the ground and**_

_**I have found I can fly**_

Depois de achar o maldito par de sapatos, mas não o livro ("Será que eu emprestei pra alguém?"), Lily saiu apressada para a aula. Na verdade, não apressada, mas correndo mesmo. Sempre se atrasava. Começava a divagar sobre tudo e sobre nada – e ultimamente, sobre Potter – e perdia a noção do tempo. E da onde colocava as coisas. O resultado dessa vez: sermão do professor Binns pela perda do livro. E sermão dele era pior que todas as broncas que os outros professores passavam, pelo simples fato que as broncas dele duravam, no mínimo, meia-hora.

E a culpa era toda do Potter.

Quem ele era, afinal? Um idiota que se achava o dono do mundo e não era. Arrogante e metido, só porque conseguia agarrar uma bolinha estúpida enquanto voava numa vassoura ridícula em alta velocidade. Grande coisa. Se ele algum dia desses ele perdesse o controle da vassoura e se espatifasse numa árvore ou coisa assim, não ia fazer falta pra ninguém. Quem precisava dele, afinal?

Ela precisava.

Na verdade, ela não precisava realmente dele. Precisava das discussões que tinha com ele. Claro que discutia com outras pessoas, com outros garotos. Mas ela só sentia viva do jeito que se sentia quando as discussões eram com ele. Ele a fazia se sentir poderosa, e no instante seguinte tão baixa e inferior, e por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, eram esses contrastes a faziam sentir viva. A verdade pura era bem simples: ela procurava essas discussões.

_**One of these days it all comes together**_

_**One of those days that goes on forever**_

_**Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever**_

_**What's it all about?**_

BAM!

Lily nem viu em quem bateu.

- Desculpe.

- Não foi nada... Lily.

Potter. Lily havia colidido com James Potter. E, se minutos antes ela estava com muita raiva dele, e querendo muito despejá-la, agora parecia que tudo havia sumido. Ela só conseguia encarar aqueles olhos chocolates. _Deus, como ele é lindo._

- Talvez um dia desses, Potter. Talvez um dia desses.

James olhou para ela como se ela fosse maluca. Oh, Merlin, ela havia falado mesmo aquilo? Soava realmente muito maluco. Talvez, ou melhor, certamente, fosse mesmo. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Sobre o que era tudo aquilo mesmo?

_**It's about life, it's about fun**_

_**It's over before it has begun**_

_**It's about you, it's about me**_

_**It's about everything between and I say**_

_**I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue**_

_**It's about time that I**_

_**Make up my mind**_

_- Na verdade, Evans, você é tão distraída que nem percebe que a vida não é só estudo. É diversão também. Você me culpa por querer me divertir. Isso é o meu estilo de vida. O que é o seu? Estudo, estudo, estudo. Pode parecer ridículo pra você, mas ser a queridinha da MaGonagall não é a melhor coisa do mundo. _

_- Potter, cala a boca._

_- Eu sei que a verdade dói, Evans, mas você precisa enfrentá-la. _

_- POTTER, EU JÁ DISSE QUE É PRA VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA! SERÁ QUE É MUITO PARA O SEU CÉREBRO ENTENDER !?_

Mais discussões passadas viam-lhe à mente. Aquilo tudo era eles. Era _sobre _eles e sobre tudo que havia _entre _eles.

Ela sempre conseguia acabar com tudo antes que ele pudesse ter alguma possibilidade. Mas é claro, ele só sabia torrar a paciência dela. Bom, talvez ele até tenha tentado ser simpático uma vez ou outra, mas ela não havia acabado com as chances? Aquilo pesava na consciência de Lily. Não custava ser um pouquinho mais simpática com ele, afinal. Ou será que custava? "Ele deveria ir para Azcaban por fazer essa confusão toda na minha cabeça".

Ela dizia coisas sem sentido e parecia louca. Ele era O Popular, um dos caras mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Ele a convidava para sair. Por que raios ela agora tencionava aceitar o que ignorava antes?

_**It's simple, confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm losing  
And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good  
It could, it should  
I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied**_

Depois do último encontrão no corredor, ele simplesmente desapareceu. Parou de convidá-la para sair, parou de importuná-la. Era simples: ele finalmente havia entendido o que Lílian tanto se esforçava para deixar claro, ele finalmente havia entendido que não havia nem mesmo a remota possibilidade dela gostar dele. Mas era confuso. Porque agora ela sentia como se algo estivesse terrivelmente errado. Como se tivesse perdido algo muito importante. Não conseguia evitar levantar a cabeça toda vez que ouvia alguém pronunciar seu nome, esperando que fosse ele. E não conseguia evitar o antigo hábito de lançar-lhe olhares gelados.

Quere-lo e odiá-lo não lhe estava fazendo nada bem.

Nada bem mesmo. Fora chamada à sala da professora McGonagall. A mestra estava preocupada com ela. Andava muito distraída nas aulas, seu rendimento estava caindo, os relatórios da monitoria estavam realmente ruins. "Está tendo algum problema, srta. Evans?". O que ela poderia dizer? _Ah não, professora. Meu único problema é que não paro de pensar no Potter porque me esqueci de esquecê-lo. E agora ele parou de me encher, sabe como é... _Não, não poderia dizer nada. O que ela deveria fazer era parar de mentir para si mesma e falar com Potter. Mas será que ela conseguiria admitir pra ele uma coisa que mal conseguia admitir para si mesma? Será que _deveria_ fazer isso? Quer dizer, ele poderia ficar mais gabola do que já era, não poderia?

One of these days that all comes together 

_**One of those days that goes on forever**_

_**Think I sound crasy? Maybe, whatever**_

_**What´s is all about?**_

Sinceramente, por que raios era tudo tão complicado? Qualquer dia desses ela perdia a paciência – que por sinal não era o seu forte – e entrava para o celibato. Ela estava ficando louca. O dia que honrasse a casa à qual pertencia e tomasse coragem para ir falar com James, esse dia deveria ser decretado feriado, de tão eterno que ia ficar na memória dela. E Lily sabia que deveria fazer isso logo, antes que fosse tarde demais. Os boatos que ele estava saindo com Julia Fields rolavam soltos...

It´s about life, It´s about fun 

_**It´s over before it has begun**_

_**It´s about you, It´s about me**_

_**It´s about everything between and I say**_

_**I´m saying goodbay, I say hi to you with no clue**_

_**It´s about time that I**_

_**Make up my mind**_

Chuva. _Muita _chuva. Mas mesmo assim era possível ver o time de Quadribol da Grifinória treinando no campo. Lily estava na cama, enrolada nos cobertores, a cabeça encostada contra o vidro, observando o time jogar. Um vento frio entrava pelas frestas e fazia qualquer um desejar um chocolate quente. _Eles já deveriam ganhar a Taça só pelo empenho com que treinam. Eu detestaria estar lá fora hoje... Será que o Potter está saindo com a Fields? Seria muito mal gosto... Ela é tão feia e superficial. Bem, eu não posso reclamar de nada se ele realmente estiver saindo com ela, já que ele me convidou.Será que eu vou lá falar com ele? Ou será que não? Acho que vou... Não, é melhor não. Mas será que... Ah, sabe do que mais? Eu vou lá falar com ele. Pouco me importa se nossos jeitos de viver não combinam. O que pode acontecer? O máximo que pode acontecer é ele me dar um fora, e ainda assim vai ser merecido, pelo número de foras que ele já recebeu de mim. _

Ela levantou, vestiu a capa por cima da roupa, calçou os sapatos e saiu correndo, como sempre. Precisava alcança-lo antes que o treino terminasse e ele sumisse.

_**Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me**_

_**Feding the words so desperately**_

_**Now give me a reason that I can believe in**_

**_Time is something you can´t rewind_**

Olhando no relógio, Lily desceu o ultimo lance de escadas correndo. Tempo, tempo, tempo! Tempo que ela havia perdido a vida inteira, tempo que ela precisava, tempo. Quem olhasse da janela agora iria ver uma moça ruiva correndo enlouquecida para o campo de quadribol, como se sua vida dependesse disso. E para Lily, realmente dependia.

- Potter – Lily ofegava. _Mas que droga! Uma corridinha dessas e parece que meu pulmão vai sair para fora! Deve ser um espetáculo MUITO atraente..._

- Pois não, Evans?

_E agora, e agora? O que é que eu digo? Pensa! O que é que eu posso dizer? Oi, como foi o treino? Não, claro que não, que coisa estúpida! Dia feio, hein? Não,não,não! E aí, gostou da aula de McGonagall? Pior ainda. Você e a Fields estão juntos? Muito na cara! Você ainda quer sair comigo? Ai Merlin! _

- Sabe o que é, eu tenho asma.

- Ah... Legal.

_"Sabe o que é, eu tenho asma"??? Eu não acredito que disse isso! Eu nem tenho asma! Que imbecil que eu sou! Bom, pelo menos justifica esse fôlego ES-TU-PEN-DO como o de um verme-cego resfriado! Merda!_

- Espero que a gente arrase a Sonserina de novo esse ano.

James passou o peso de uma perna para a outra e cruzou os braços sobre o tórax, sorrindo.

_Oh ser supremo que não tem nenhuma piedade de mim! Me transforma num Bezerro Apaixonado. Nem vai precisar fazer muito esforço, já que eu já tenho duas perninhas finas e enormes pés chatos. Pelo menos o "espetáculo" serviria para alguma coisa mais útil do que me fazer passar vergonha pro resto da vida._

- É, tenho certeza que sim, os sonserinas são muito bobocas. Mas você não saiu do castelo com essa chuva toda e veio até aqui pra me dizer isso, veio?

_Bezerro Apaixonado, Bezerro Apaixonado, Bezerro Apaixonado..._

-É, na verdade não. – _Por favor, por favor, por favor..._ – Eu vim até aqui por que eu precisava dizer uma coisa pra você. Eu sei que talvez você ache graça da minha cara, e realmente isso tudo é muito dantesco. Talvez também você ache que eu sou louca, eu não posso culpa-lo, eu também acho isso. – A essa altura Lily falava num ritmo muito difícil de acompanhar – Você não acha que o céu está muito escuro? Sei lá, vocês não deveriam treinar em dias assim. Vai que cai um raio na cabeça de alguém... Mas não era isso o que eu vim dizer. Acho que você sabe que eu sou muito distraída, sei lá, tipo, eu vivo esquecendo as minhas coisas nos lugares. Sabe, uma vez eu esqueci um dever de casa no chão da sala o cachorro da irmã do meu cunhado vomitou em cima, de verdade mesmo, eu nem sabia que o cachorro vinha junto com ela para o jantar. Muito nojento, né? Mas o pior é que o Professor Stanley não quis acreditar. Aliás, aquele professor é muito chato, não acha? Odeio a aula dele. Mas também não era isso o que eu ia dizer. – _Calma Lily, respira, desembucha logo antes que ele desista de te ouvir falando bobagem_ – Olha só, euestouapaixonadaporvocê.

- O quê? Fala mais devagar que eu não entendi nada!

_Merlin, socorro! Onde é que eu fui me meter...._

- Eu.estou.apaixonada.por.você.

James parou de sorrir e descruzou os braços.

- Ah... Legal.

Ele estava REALMENTE desconfortável com aquilo.

- Eu não deveria ter dito isso, eu não deveria dito isso, eu não deveria ter dito isso. Acho que essa é uma boa hora para cair fora.

- Não, não! É que você me pegou de surpresa.

- É, eu realmente não deveria ter dito isso, quer dizer, eu nem sei se eu estou realmente apaixonada por você nem nada. Tem uma garota lá do meu dormitório que nunca sabe se está apaixonada por alguém, porque quando ela fica com uma pessoa se apaixona por outra, e tipo, eu nem sei o que estou dizendo. Sobre o que a gente estava fal...

Lily nem consegui terminar o que estava dizendo, já que James a beijara.

**One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?**

Bem, certamente Lily se lembraria para sempre daquele dia estranhíssimo, e isso certamente seria uma boa história para contar aos seus futuros filhos.Ok, talvez ela não devesse dizer que parecia uma louca desvairada que corria enlouquecida na chuva, mentia que tinha asma e falava pelos cotovelos quando ficava nervosa, mas ainda sim seria uma boa história. Dias como aqueles ficavam para sempre.

Claro que ela continuou insana, estressada, perdendo tudo pelo caminho e falando "amenidades" quando ficava nervosa, mas pelo menos parara de achar que James Potter era um babaca tremendamente idiota que se achava o máximo porque conseguia pegar uma bolinha estúpida em cima de uma vassoura ridícula em alta velocidade. E parara de lembrar das discussões violentas deles. Mas continuava desatenta em aula, só que por motivos diferentes. Sobre o que era mesmo?


End file.
